1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spark-ignition internal combustion type engines and more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved spark-based igniting system for internal combustion engines which eliminates the need of the conventional spark plug and the discharge of a high voltage into the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally well-known, spark-ignition internal combustion type engines are powered by gasoline or other petroleum-derived liquid or gaseous fuels. These combustion type engines usually utilize conventional spark plugs which are installed into the combustion chamber of the engine. The spark plugs are typically comprised of a terminal stud, insulator, shell and electrodes. The function of the spark plug is to introduce the ignition energy into the combustion chamber and to initiate the combustion of the air/fuel mixture via the electric spark produced between the energized electrode of the spark plug located within the combustion chamber and a grounded companion electrode. Thusly, a pair of electrodes or a plurality of electrodes usually exists in some specialty cases such as marine and aviation spark plugs.
However, these conventional spark-ignition engines suffer from the major disadvantage of requiring spark plugs which are relatively expensive to manufacture and frequently become defective so as to need replacement. Further, combustion in the spark-ignition engine is inefficient due to the fact that the ignition spark is applied more-or-less on a “single point” of the spark plug device and is accompanied by the production of unwanted atmospheric pollutants from the incomplete and inefficient combustion of the fuel mixture.
In view of these problems, there have been laws passed that govern strict exhaust emission standards in order to provide a cleaner and safer environment. In addition, the petroleum-derived fuel prices have been escalating in recent years and these future supplies are unknown and no alternate fuel source will be readily available in the immediate future for replacing such petroleum-derived fuel supplies.
Therefore, it should come as no surprise that modern spark ignition engines are have been developed and constructed heretofore in the prior art so as to produce more efficient petroleum-derived fueled combustion engines which maximize fuel economy and simultaneously minimize the generation of polluting exhaust emissions. In spite of these efforts in the prior art, it would be still desirable to provide an improved spark-based igniting system for internal combustion engines which does not require the use of conventional spark plugs. Further, it would also be expedient that the spark-based igniting system be made relatively simple in its design, construction, and operation; relatively low in cost; and substantially free from the production of atmospheric pollutants. This improved spark-based igniting system should also enhance the efficiency of the combustion engine.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following Letters Patent and application:
1,401,2314,525,1402,298,2195,046,4662,775,2345,816,2112,904,6106,357,4262,948,8246,453,8624,330,7326,634,331
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,140 to Larigaldie et al. issued on Jun. 25, 1985, there is disclosed an ignition method and igniter device for igniting carbureted gaseous mixtures which includes a high voltage pulse that is applied through a dielectric between opposite surfaces thereof. The voltage is applied between a first electrode having a smaller area abutting against a first surface of the dielectric and a second electrode having a first strip portion abutting against an opposite second surface of the dielectric and a second portion which is astride an edge of the dielectric. The strip portion ends at a position beneath the first electrode. The first surface is exposed to the carbureted gaseous mixture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,426 to Schleupen issued on Mar. 19, 2002, there is taught an ignition device for a high-frequency ignition which includes a radio frequency resonator which is designed as a strip waveguide on a printed circuit board. Several resonators are connected in a pattern to the RF source via p-i-n diodes. At the cold end, the resonator is electrically isolated but is connected to ground via a capacitor. Ion currents are coupled in subsequent to the application of an auxiliary voltage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,862 to Holzmann issued on Sep. 24, 2002, there is taught an ignition device for piston-type internal combustion engines which includes a moving piston electrode disposed in the piston face and a counter-electrode arranged in the cylinder head. A spark gap is formed between the two electrodes wherein the spatial arrangement of the two electrodes is such the spark gap is smaller than the minimum distance between the counter-electrode and the piston face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,331 issued on Oct. 21, 2003 to Truglio discloses a piston for use in an internal combustion engine which includes an insulating guide formed therein for receiving an electrode. The electrode has a body and at least one spark lead coupled to the body for inserting into a channel formed in the insulating electrode. Electrical power is supplied to the electrode by a power plug inserted through a power plug opening in the wall of the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. When electric power is supplied to the power plug, a first electrical arc is generated between the power plug and the body of the electrode and a second electrical arc is generated between the tip of each one of the spark leads and an associated arc insert disposed in the piston adjacent the end of the insulating guide.
The remaining patents, listed above but not specifically discussed, are deemed to be only of general interest and show the state of the art in internal combustion engines of the type which utilizes a spark igniting method for an air/fuel mixture within the combustion chamber of the combustion engine.
None of the prior art discussed above disclosed a spark-based igniting system like that of the present invention which includes a spark insert embedded in a top surface combustion face of a piston and a RF energy source for inducing spark ignition to the spark insert.